This invention relates to laser mirrors and more particularly to a coolant transfer manifold for minimizing the effect of hydraulic pressures generated by the coolant on the mirror alignment.
The utilization of fluid cooled mirrors in laser systems has enabled the reflective surface to withstand high energy density beams incident thereon without deterioration. Laser mirrors having passages adapted for passing a coolant fluid therethrough are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,637,296 filed June 4, 1970 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,854,799 filed Jan. 26, 1973, both held with the present application by a common assignee. Although cooling the laser mirror has enabled high power operation to be achieved, the hydraulic pressures generated by the coolant passing into the laser mirror and the unbalanced pressures generated between the coolant entrance chamber and the coolant exit chamber of the laser mirror produces a distortion of the reflective surface and a resulting misalignment of the laser. Eitel in U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,400 filed Nov. 25, 1975 disclosed a cooled laser mirror assembly which includes a cooled laser mirror and mounting structure for isolating hydraulic pressure loads from the mirror and the mounting structure and to balance the hydraulic forces caused by the coolant so that the mirror and the support structure will not have any significant loads placed thereon by the coolant to interfere with the mirror operation. Additionally Nachtman in U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,972 and Zanotti et al in U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,973 both filed May 12, 1975 disclosed a cooled laser mirror assembly and mounting structure wherein a laser mirror is mounted in a housing with at least one coolant flow transfer tube assembly extending into the mirror with its outer portion being fixedly connected to the mounting structure.